One of those days
by Souvraya
Summary: In love. With two. How will that go? R&R [AN: Not good summary. Will be a proper one later on]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: My shrink tells me Naruto does not belong to me, so I guess that maybe I should believe her... You think anyone would notice if I stole them and ran away? *scopes up Naruto &Co and runs*  
  
Written in Naruto's POV, 1. person  
  
Pairings: Eventually GaaraNaruSasu  
  
One of those days: Prologue  
  
by: Souvraya  
  
= ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ =  
  
You know the kind of day when everything goes wrong, and everything you try to do goes straight to hell? The kind of day you're bound to make a fool of yourself, and everything you say is just twisted and comes out in a completely wrong manner? Well, this was one of those days.  
  
I'll tell you all about it, if you care to listen.  
  
My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm soon 16 years old. And I'm hopelessly in love... With two different people.  
  
That is, in fact, the source of this hellish day I'm going to tell you about.  
  
So, you might ask, what's so wrong about being in love with two different girls? Heh. Well, I guess there isn't really all that much wrong about being in love with two different girls. But what about this? I'm in love with two different boys. And did I mention that I, too, am a boy?  
  
These two boys. I just have to tell you something about them. They are very, very different. And probably both of them are straight. Their names are... no, wait, I'll tell you that later. First, let me point out that one of them doesn't even live in the same village as me. Not even, in fact, the same country. It does provide a slight problem, ne?  
  
The other one sort of hates me. Or something. He always calls me names and insults me. But at least he's talking to me, ne? His favourite just happens to be dobe.  
  
The other one loves to kill people. And that's about it. He only cares about himself.  
  
Their names are Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the Desert. And I really don't stand a chance with either of them.  
  
But, this day I was going to tell you about. This day was, in a twisted way, nice, since Gaara for once was in Leaf. So what if he threatened to kill me? He wouldn't be the first. So what if he actually meant it? So what if he's the only one who would actually do it? He still spoke to me, ne?  
  
Am I pathetic?  
  
Everybody say YES!  
  
Would I just be better off dead?  
  
Somebody please say no...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Was this as confusing as I think it was? Am I being a fool for starting yet another story? Should I even bother to continue this story? If you want me to, I will. I don't know how it'll turn out though, cause it was just a whim. So... Read and review, minna! ^ ^  
  
Ja ne~ 


	2. The arrival

Disclaimer: *sighs* why do you think I'm writing fanfiction? Because my name is Masashi Kishimoto and the rights to the Naruto manga and anime belong to me? Or because my name is not Masashi Kishimoto and the rights to the Naruto manga and anime doesn't belong to me? I honestly can't draw either, so that should make the question easy to answer.  
  
Written in Naruto's POV, 1. person  
  
Pairings: Eventually GaaraNaruSasu  
  
One of those days: Chapter 1: The arrival  
  
by: Souvraya  
  
= ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ = = ^ ~ ^ =  
  
This day... Let me tell you.  
  
= ^ ~ ^ =  
  
We, that is Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and me, were just about to leave Konoha when I saw him. Some Sand nins were come to stay over the winter, don't ask me why, but among them there were three I knew. Kankuro, Temari, and... well, you can obviously guess who the third was. Gaara.  
  
He didn't notice us, or at least he didn't seem to. I wouldn't bet on it, though... Gaara has this creepy way of noticing stuff. He had last time I met him, so why shouldn't he have it now?  
  
Once we had passed them (cause we were sort of headed for a mission), Sakura-chan asked "Sensei? What are those Sand nins doing here?"  
  
"Ah. They're here to stay for the winter. It's because..."  
  
And I promptly shut out his voice, not wanting the real reason for them being here, just dreaming about it being Gaara who wanted to see me. Am I delusional, or what?  
  
And then there was the fact that Sasuke was walking next to me.  
  
Sasuke has always had this way of making me lose my focus, sort of zone out. Of lately, he's done it even more successfully than earlier, making me completely brain-mush with accompanying jelly-knees. It can be a bit troublesome when we spar, I must admit, but what can I do? He's just so... delicious.  
  
This mission of ours, it shouldn't take all day. Just a short while actually. We were (for some strange reason) going to pick some herbs. Have you ever heard of ninja being sent to pick herbs? IT'S OUTRAGEOUS!  
  
AND SASUKE AGREED WITH ME!!!  
  
Of course, what he said was something like "actually the dobe is right...", but what does it matter? HE AGREED WITH ME!!!  
  
You see? Brain-mush.  
  
The herbs weren't even poisonous or carnivorous or something, just boring, plain herbs. And there was nothing dangerous about the surroundings either. Any five-year-old could've managed this.  
  
So lame mission (hardly deserving a D) completed without much fuzz, we returned to the village. Handed over herbs and report (can you believe herb- picking would need a report?) and got the rest of the day off due to 'the guests from the Sand'.  
  
I went to search for Gaara. After gazing longingly after Sasuke for a while...  
  
= ^ ~ ^ =  
  
Gaara, it seems, isn't so easy to find, even when he doesn't know the village but you do. It took me hours to find him.  
  
I was seriously getting very annoyed, but then... I spotted him. It was, I decided, worth the time it took.  
  
It's strange how most people just write Gaara off as freaky and nothing to look at. I asked Sakura-chan once (discretely, of course) what she thought of him, and she just grossed out. The truth about him is that he is drop dead sexy. Very drop dead sexy. In some ways he's even sexier than Sasuke.  
  
So, the brave and magnificent Uzumaki Naruto approaches the deadly Gaara of the Desert. Will it ever go well?  
  
Please, kami, let it...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well. Another chapter. First chapter, I guess I should say. More to come, naturally. If I manage. I have this terrible... no, I won't scare you. Think maybe I should try to write some on chap 12 of Why won't you love me. Ne?  
  
Oh, and this is sort of a 'Naruto diary', which would explain the ( ). Ne?  
  
Reviewer's corner:  
  
Anael Razualle: hihi... I'm continuing... oh, and I like your wild imagination... who hasn't been there? *drools* = ^ ~ ^ =  
  
nutty: I'm continuing. And of course GaaraNaru and SasuNaru would be HOT! Gaara's hot, Naruto's hot, Sasuke's hot, and did I say Naruto's hot? So of course they have to be hot together! It'll be great if I manage this. = ^ ~ ^ =  
  
lalalala: lots of questions. I'm afraid I can't answer them yet. Even though I know what I want it to end up as, I can never know which direction the story'll take, and anyway, can't let the secret slip too soon... glad you like it. = ^ ~ ^ =  
  
A. Nony Mouse: I think it's going to take a lot to make Naruto 'not alive', so he'll keep hoppin', I'm sure. = ^ ~ ^ =  
  
Ja ne~ 


	3. Survival Lessons

Disclaimer: (sighs) why do you think I'm writing fanfiction? Because my name is Masashi Kishimoto and the rights to the Naruto manga and anime belong to me? Or because my name is not Masashi Kishimoto and the rights to the Naruto manga and anime doesn't belong to me? I honestly can't draw either, so that should make the question easy to answer.

Written in Naruto's POV, 1. person

Pairings: Eventually GaaraNaruSasu

One of those days: Chapter 2: "Survival Lessons"  
by: Souvraya

* * *

I fought not to shiver as I walked up to him. And it was a hard struggle. I had the terrible feeling that my arms and legs weren't any longer in my control, and that any minute now I would do something not even I knew what was.

I swallowed and tried my voice (and prayed to kami it wouldn't shiver as much as the rest of me did).

"Um…" Oh shit… That's really the way to impress someone… I nearly whimpered when I heard that…

Gaara turned around. Now the question was, did he remember me? Did he even want to look at me? Was he going to kill me?

He just looked at me. And that was probably the worst thing that could've happened to me. Cause if he'd said something or done something threatening, then I'd know what to do (I suppose…), but now, it was all up to me. And I think I left my brain at home this morning. Or maybe it evaporated from staring too long at Sasuke…

I could do nothing but stare at Gaara, while I felt myself getting redder and redder. And hopefully that was all he noticed… -.-

So brave me tries again.

"Um… Wha… what're you… doing in K-konoha?" Oh yeah, stutter a bit too. That's gonna impress him, and so gonna make him fall…

He just kept looking at me. And I swear, I've never met anyone who can look so unnervingly at someone. He makes Sasuke seem warm and welcoming… (No, brain! Get out of the gutter!)

But I suppose he remembers me at least. The Look he's giving me isn't the one you give to a complete stranger who's acting like an idiot. It's the Look you'd give someone you know who's acting like a complete idiot. I should know, cause Sasuke has shown me this Look many times…

"Um… Gaara? Are you… going to say something… or…" Hell! I must be begging for him to kill me. Kami, I wish I could sink into the ground…

Then on second thought… Gaara controls sand, right? So… No, I don't want HIM to kill me.

"Uzumaki Naruto." My name! He remembered my name! And I'm getting more and more brain-mush!

"Um… hai?" How the Hell can I be so unsure?

Oh yeah. I have a major crush on him, and he's looking at me like he would rather kill me… And he probably would too. It is, after all, Gaara. And have I mentioned before that Gaara is sort of like a homicidal maniac? Well, now I said it. Cause he is. But he's still soooooo sexy…

"What interest do you have in my business with Leaf?" He really likes to see me suffer… Then, on the other side, he doesn't know that I'm suffering. Unless it's visible. Which it probably is.

"Um… c-curious? A-after all, I l-live here…" And I want to know what my crush is doing in my village and if there is any chance I can seduce him. And Sasuke. And I just know that if I put them in the same room together for more that one minute, they will try to kill each other. And I think Gaara's the one who's most likely to survive. But don't tell Sasuke…

He keeps looking at me. I wish he would stop.

NO! I don't want him to stop looking at me, I just want him to stop looking at me like he wants to kill me and start looking at me like he wants to kiss me. Or even better… fuck me… Mmmmm…… He's so hot… Me. Want. Gaara.

SHIT!!! Stupid brain, get out of the gutter and stay out! Now at least he isn't looking at me like he wants to kill me, now he's looking at me like I'm completely insane! Which I probably am. I think my face might just burst into flames any second now…

I'm not thinking coherently any longer. If I ever was. Just becoming more and more brain-mush. I have to get away…

"Um… I-I have to… to go. S-see y-you around…"

And I run. Or stumble. Or whatever you want to call that movement. At least it gets me forward.

Now, Mission: Retrieve Naruto's Brain.

TBC

A/N: Late, later, latest. sighs GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAMA!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATENESS! And for not posting it at But I like my little stars… Hope you don't hate me because of it…

Reviewers' Corner:

Anael Razualle: you bet… I suppose. I wonder what sasu will say… Scary fantasy, btw… me likes…

darkphoenixlord: glad you like… it isn't hard to write Naruto brain-mush, especially when I know exactly how he feels… I mean, Gaara and Sasuke… drools enough to make anyone brain-mush. And it isn't exactly hard to picture Naruto sarcastic either. I suppose all that hatred from the villagers has given him some sense of sarcasm, at least…

Nejidragon: hugs back yes, I had to stop it there. Sorry… inspiration ran out, but I hope this is better. I know Naruto just runs off, but so would I do if I was in his place…

Sailor Book/Water Mistress: I'm so glad you like. It means the world to me to know people read and like my stories. So hugs to you.

Ja ne


	4. Survival Lessons part 2

Disclaimer: (sighs) why do you think I'm writing fanfiction? Because my name is Masashi Kishimoto and the rights to the Naruto manga and anime belong to me? Or because my name is not Masashi Kishimoto and the rights to the Naruto manga and anime doesn't belong to me? I honestly can't draw either, so that should make the question easy to answer.

Written in Naruto's POV, 1. person

Pairings: Eventually GaaraNaruSasu

One of those days: Chapter 3: "Survival Lessons, part 2" 

by: Souvraya

* * *

You understand my despair, ne? At least I'm used to be around Sasuke. I normally manage to concentrate, and I normally don't make a bigger fool of myself than I usually do.

But with Gaara…?

I haven't seen him for a very long time, he is genuinely scary, and I'm already put out by being around Sasuke all the time.

Not that I'm complaining. I would never complain about being around Sasuke. Even though he makes my brains go completely useless. Brain-mush.

But Gaara is worse.

* * *

Now I'm at home. Trying to get my brains and libido under control again. Simpler said than done…

I'm trying hard to stop thinking about the things I could do with those to in my bedroom. Trying hard to stop fantasizing about their bodies…

I've never seen Gaara without both pants and shirt, but I have sparred with Sasuke in hot weather…

It's no good for me, cause Sasuke is bound to win then. You think I can concentrate on fighting when I can admire Sasuke's nice, sweaty chest? I think not…

Maybe I should just be grateful I haven't seen Gaara more undressed than I have… He'd have sliced me into thin beefs before I had time to do anything more than drool and stare. Hell, I wouldn't get any further than staring and drooling no matter how much time I got. He's just edible… Just so… sexy!

Ah. Damn! Me am very happy me am at home. This would get very embarrassing in public. But to think of those two… naked…

Akh! Nose bleed!

I think I'll just take this show to my bedroom… and my bed… and much less clothes…

* * *

I am now seriously wondering if I should dare to leave my apartment again or if I should just stay in where it is relatively safe and the only thing that can unnerve me is my own fantasy.

It's safer in the context that I can't run into Gaara or Sasuke here. I mean, what would they have to do at my apartment? Now that would be the day… Gaara and Sasuke… in my apartment…

And here we go again… I'll just leave before it becomes completely impossible.

* * *

So here I am, roaming the village, hoping beyond hope that Sasuke or Gaara shall happen by and talk to me. Cause right now, I am **not** going to talk to them. That would just be disaster. I swear it would.

Because, you see, I don't think I have my brain all back yet, just small pieces and scraps of it. It's disturbing… And the rest will go if I have to talk to either one of them. And that's it…

Of course, if they approach me, it might go better. Hopefully… So I just have to wait.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke three o'clock… And headed here. Kami only knows what he wants with me. It's not as if he usually talks to me unless he has to.

"Hey." He spoke to me!

"…hey…?" Brilliant… I normally manage to stay at least partly focused around Sasuke. Guess that encounter with Gaara evaporated the rest of my senses.

"…" He just looked at me.

"…what d'you want?" Oh yeah, go for hostile… sob I'm just so fucked… by Sasuke… oh yes plea… (NO BRAIN! GET OUT OF THE GUTTER! NOW!!!)

"Let's spar."

"…huh…? Here?"

"No baka. Forest."

"Oh. Forest. Ano… ok?"

I've been invited to the forest! By Sasuke! Just the two of us!!!

SUGOI!!!

TBC

A/N: Finally… Long time this took, ne? There were supposed to be some lime or something in here, but don't think I could ever manage this. Maybe the sparring will come to something… .


End file.
